Where My Demons Hide
by Anne O'Brien
Summary: When a girl appears in the guestroom of Wayne Manor with no memory, Dick takes her under his wing. But what secrets is she hiding? Does she even know them herself? I edited the picture myself, no I am not proud of it, and no I don't know if I've done better. Rated M for coarse language, the mention of rape, violence, etc. UNOFFICIAL HIATUS D:
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, I am soooo excited about this story! I mean, my first OC? That's great for me. It's pretty interesting I think, and I hope you like it as well:) Let's get into the Prologue...NOW! **

**P.S. The picture for this story is straight from my notebook (and through Photoshop) and into this story, so don't make fun of my handwriting! :D**

**P.S.S. I don't quite know exactly what age Dick split away from Bruce and became Nightwing, so we'll go with a solid nineteen. In this story, he's got a few more years until then:)**

* * *

I rise, slowly, with a sharp intake of breath. I try to analyze my surroundings, and it seems I am accustomed to doing this. I'm in a very soft, spacious, and luxurious bed in an equally as lush rom. But it's bland, no color, devoid of any...feelings.

Suddenly a man, ice-cold eyes and pitch black hair, appears at my doorway. He seems surprised, but I get the feeling that this man is not surprised easily. His warm smile, however, contradicts his stern features.

"Why hello there, young lady," **(A/N: Sorry about making him sound like a pedophile...) **an elderly man is behind the younger, more serious one.

"Alfred, can you fetch the young one some breakfast?"

"Of course, sir," and the elderly one, Alfred, disappears.

A voice rises behind the stern man.

"Hey, Bruce, what are you doing- Woah! A girl-"

"Woman," Bruce interrupts.

"_Woman_. What is she doing in there?" a young man, about fifteen or sixteen, is behind "Bruce". And let me say something: He is _attractive. _

"Umm, guys, I think I may be naked," I stammer, not wanting to startle these two men. I hope they don't think me a threat, they're kind of menacing. Well, Bruce is...

Dick puckers his lips and smiles mischievously. I raise my eyebrows, hoping for the young man to stop making that face, it's kind of weird.

"Oh, do you need some clothes?" Bruce asks, then steps into the room. The young man tries to follow, but Bruce deftly pushes him lightly back, and closes the door behind him.

"Hey!, Bruce," the younger man yells through the door. Bruce smiles.

"What's your favorite color? We've got every one," he asks me, and opens another door to a walk-in closet, which he...walks in.

"Green," I say confidently. The word flew to my lips. It just seems so natural that it's my favorite color.

Bruce returns from his expedition into the closet with folded silk pajamas in his hands; green of course. I smile. He hid a bra and a pair of panties inside the folded clothes. I laugh a little despite myself. Bruce whips around.

"You alright?"

"Yes, it's just that...nothing," I actually have one question before I allow him to leave the room to let me get dressed.

"Sir, Mister Bruce? Do have any idea who I am?"


	2. So, You Like Italian?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This. Is. So. FUN! I love writing these stories for you guys, and I hope you enjoy reading them just as much! Well, let's get on with it, I assume. (Toby and Felix have been VERY idle lately)**

* * *

"And I don't remember anything before then. Nothing solid, anyway. Just flashes. Faces. Scenery," I say taking another bite of my bacon. Alfred makes the best bacon I've ever had.

I find these three men very...comforting. I really can't figure out why though; I mean, I just met them, but somehow, I feel like I know them. Like they're good friends of mine. I get the feeling that they're feeling it too.

Bruce is smiling at me, when Alfred appears at the doorway to the patio on which Dick, Bruce, and I are sitting.

"Sir, it seems you have a visitor,"

"Ah, thank you Alfred, send them out here," Bruce orders, and Alfred steps out of the way to reveal a very tall man, in a business suit. He adjusts his glasses, and walks out onto the patio.

"Bruce," the man nods in his direction, "Dick...and friend," I awkwardly wave then tuck a strand of my light hair behind my ear. I continue eating my bacon and eggs.

"Clark! Hey, there," Bruce says, then glances at Dick and me, "Maybe you two should go inside while we talk for a moment," Bruce suggests. Not a suggestion, he's telling us we have no choice but to go inside. I'm fine with that. I'm pretty much willing to anything this guy tells me to do since he so easily took me in like this.

"Alright," I say, rising and grabbing my plate, but Dick grabs my arm, and pulls slightly back towards him. Then, after a glare from Bruce, and a smile from Clark, he submits and takes me inside, mumbling something about how the adults get to do the 'classified' stuff.

"So, since you're done with your breakfast, I want to ask you a few questions. Okay, let's cut to the chase: Who are you?" Dick isn't being hostile at all, he just wants to know my name, so I tell him the truth.

"I don't really know, like I said, I can't remember anything about anyone or anything around me. Or myself. I don't even know what I look like," I mutter the last part in total dismay. It's kind of pitiful not to know what you look like.

"Well, why don't we show you...Sara," Dick beams, "Yeah, that's a very good name for you,"

I smile as broadly as humanly possible. Not only have they taken me in, but one of them has given me a name. He takes me to the bathroom where I see a full-length mirror in the corner. I am actually kind of anxious to see my reflection, but you know what? I'm going do it anyway.

I see a young woman, curvy. Her just-past-shoulder-length hair is light blonde and her skin is somewhat dark. Her cheekbones are very angled to match her eyes, which are a light green. She is lightweight, maybe a little underweight, but healthy all the same, and she is very...beautiful. She is also...me.

"So, what do you think, Sara?" Dick ask me.

I answer, "I think I'm alright," I smile.

The rest of the tour is a breeze. We make jokes and laugh. Make memories. We come to a large room a fireplace and a portrait of a very elegant, but amiable-looking couple. I ask Dick who they are.

"I'm getting to that! Calm yourself, Jedi," Dick's ever-present smile fades when he continues, "These two people are Thomas and Martha Wayne, Bruce's parents,"

"Well, where are they? I want to meet them too, ya know?" I look around, trying to see if Dick is playing with me, and that they're hiding behind a chair or in the shadowy corner.

"So would I, but unfortunately, they were gunned down when Bruce was eight. Right in front of him. Left him traumatized, but he says it has made him who he is today, and that makes him feel alright about it. Course, he'll never forget them, but that's what makes what we do worthwhile I guess..."

"_We_? I thought Bruce was the billionaire in this equation. He owns Wayne Industries, correct? Philanthropist, charity donor. That's what you mean right?" I question him. He's acting weird right now.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, that's what I meant, yeah," but his answer was only half-hearted. He's staring at the portrait of the Waynes. I leave him to his task. It's only respectful.

I walk over to a large grandfather clock in the corner. I stroke the wood, and the oak is so...natural. I feel around the edges of it and discover that there's a small, dark space in between the wall and the backside of the clock. I start to pull the clock away but am grabbed, picked up, and set down lightly on the other side of Dick. However much I wanted to see what was on the other side of that clock, whatever Dick just did there was kind of fun.

We return to the patio to find that Clark and Bruce are still talking.

"...Diana and Ollie are out searching...Oh hey! Dick, and the young woman," Bruce greets us. Clark does a loose two finger salute-type thing. I don't know what people call it...

"He came up with a name for me. I'm Sara. For now at least," I say, flaunting my new name.

"Sara. A very...appropriate name. _Princess_, that's what Sara means," Bruce says, flourishing his hand in such a way that makes me laugh. Dick raises his eyebrows.

"Uh, Bruce. We want to go eat lunch in Gotham. That alright?"

"Sure, let Alfred drive you,"

"Bruce, I am sixteen, and I can take care of myself,"

"I know, but can you take care of her?"

"Of course I can! May we please go...alone?"

Bruce earns a look from Clark.

"As much as you don't want it, Bruce, the boy you raised is turning into a young man. You have to respect that. Let them go, let them have fun. Dick can keep Sara safe," Clark tells Bruce gently. Bruce glares daggers at Clark, but he chooses not to notice.

"I guess I must allow you go, but be home for dinner, Dick!"

When we get in the car, Dick asks me, "So, you like Italian?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, you like the story? A yes, a no? Tell me in a review! Doooo ittt! Do it. Just do it. And do it Nike-style, not Gangnam Style, that annoys the crap out of me.**


	3. Divertimento e giochi al Ristorante

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Ciao!_ You've still kept up with this? Well, I thank you for that. It's been awhile since I've updated this, and I apologize for that. Anyway, let's get on with it:)**

**DISCLAIMER: All translations in this chapter will be from Italian unless notified otherwise!**

**Chapter Title: Fun and Games at the Restaurant **(I know, not creative...that's why I made it...ITALIAN! HAHAHAHA!)

* * *

The food was...what did Dick call it?...oh, the food was _meraviglioso. _He says it means wonderful in Italian. He also talked to the waiter in Italian, and I wondered where he learned the language. He said from Bruce. The man seems to have many talents.

Dick had his favorite: fettuccine alfredo, whereas I stuck to something basic: a chicken salad. Plus, I have no memory of what most food tastes like, but Dick told me to try something exotic, like prosciutto di parma, which was some kind of bacon-looking meat. I told him, "Unless Alfred makes it, I'm not eating it." He complied, nodding consent to my love of Alfred's bacon.

The waiter strode over to our table, in a fashion that only an Italian could. His stride was graceful, as he was tall and lean. Dick says that most Italians are, despite the fact that they eat pasta all the time. "I want to know their secret,"

"Dick, you're about this big around!" I gesture a circle with my hands.

"Ah, yes, but this body didn't come without hard work. They keep their health up so effortlessly,"

"_Mi dica, signor Grayson: Avete bisogno di altro?_" **[A/N: Tell me, Mister Grayson: Do you require anything else?] **"_Champagne, o di un altro piatto di qualche tipo_?" **[A/N: Champagne, or another dish of some sort?] **the waiter laughs at this, and Dick joins him. I sit looking confused until Dick notices.

"Oh, Sara, he asked if we wanted any champagne," Dick laughs. I join them. Champagne! Wait, why is that so funny? _Oh, who cares, _I think, _laughing is good for the soul._

"_No, no, Medici. Stiamo bene qui. Grazie._" **[A/N: No, no Medici. We're fine here. Thank you.] **The waiter nods, pivots on one foot, then walks away.

"Oh, Medici, he's such a hoot," Dick wipes his eyes as his laughter dies down.

"A _hoot_? Really, Dick? I thought you were," I make wave motions with my hands, "more _suave _than that."

"Sara, I'm more 'suave' than you'll ever be," Dick makes air-quotes with hands when he over-pronounces suave. We both laugh. Dick picks up the tab that Medici left on the table. He takes out his wallet, opening the pocket. He looks up, eyes wide.

"I seem to have no cash on me. Can you pick up the tab?" After I furrow my brow in suspicion, he smiles again, "Kidding! Come on, I couldn't do that to a lady. Remember: I'm sauve," Dick takes some cash from a different pocket in his wallet and folds the leather folder that holds the bill.

"Let's go, silly!" Dick pull my chair back, feigning an over-dramatic gentleman.

"M'lady. Your chauffeur is waiting. Oh wait! That's me. Nevermind," Dick walks away leaving me wide-mouthed. I smile and run out the door after him.

"Diiiccckkk!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it was so short...I just don't want to put what happens next in this chapter. Too much of a transfer. And sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I've been busy. But expect a very interesting someone to appear in the next chapter... :D**

**P.S. Isn't it obvious I love Italy! Haha! I even showed that in The Face of Matches Malone. Every story of mine will probably have some Italian elements:) Arrivederci! **[Goodbye!]


	4. Ah, the Wonders of Fighting

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: You know I love writing this story, right? I love it SOOOOOO much. I love the freedom of Sara, and I love Dick. Two GREAT things in one story. Do you even know how happy that makes me I hope it makes you happy too! On with it!**

* * *

"You are such an idiot, you know that," I say. Dick has just made some really ridiculous jokes, and I just punched him in the arm.

"A _smart _idiot, you mean," Dick raises his eyebrows, then smiles, laughing.

The streets of Gotham are beautiful, but very dangerous, Dick says. Horrifying people walk them, doing whatever they want.

"What about the police force?" I ask, "There _is _a police force, right?"

"Of course. Commissioner Gordon is a really good guy, but the villains here are...special. They require other means of resistance," Dick says, looking ahead. We are walking down an alley, on our way back to the car. It seems darker all of the sudden. I shiver.

"You cold? Here," Dick takes off his jacket and wraps it around me. I instantly stop shivering.

"So, what do you mean by _other means of resistance_? Who else is there to fight them?" I look at Dick. He is still looking ahead. I bump him, thinking him to have not heard me.

"You want to know? They say he's only a legend, but I think he's real. I think he's _very _real..." Dick trails off dramatically.

"Who? Tell me, Dick!" I raise my eyebrows awaiting his response.

He looks at me very seriously, "The Batman."

"Never heard of him," I say, simply. Dick purses his lips, annoyed.

"Batman, come on. Anything? Robin? Even Superman. Come _on_," He furrows his eyebrows.

"What kind of a name is..._Robin?_" I say, confused. Dick rolls his eyes.

"I mean, Batman is strange enough, but Robin? That makes no sense. Does he have bird-powers or something?" I ask.

"No, Sara. Neither of them have powers, they-" We turn the corner and Dick is thrown to the side by fast-moving figure. I blink a couple times to make sure I'm seeing the right thing. A woman is laying on top of Dick. She has a skin-tight black suit on, and the hood of it has cat-ears. Goggles are over her eyes, so her identity is hidden.

"What, little man? Cat got your tongue?" she purrs a bit, and caresses Dick's cheek with a clawed finger. He scowls and leans away.

"Catwoman," Dick hisses.

"Oh, a feisty one. They're _always _the most fun," she glances behind her, "Gotta run, cutie!" She rises from her position over Dick in one fluid motion and that is is the last I see of her. She was carrying a rucksack that she threw over her shoulder when she rose. I hear the crack of a whip in the distance.

"Dick! Are you alright?!" I go over to Dick, who is still laying on the ground.

"Yeah, yeah. She didn't hurt me," he gets up and rubs his cheek. She scratched him.

"Not hurt?! Not hurt?! She scratched you, Dick!"

I rub the blood off of his cheek, and onto my pants. Speaking of which, why Dick had female clothes is beyond me.

"Hey, you mongrels! Where did the bitch go?!" a man with a deep voice appears behind me, yelling.

"Don't speak like that around her!" Dick launches himself at the goon, jumping and doing a back hand spring over his shoulders. I am amazed, and apparently my face shows it.

"What? I told you that this body came with hard work. Which entitles gymnastics," he smiles, but that smile is cut off when another man appears behind and encases him in what seems like a hug, but I know that Dick is being squeezed to death. He grunts.

"Oh, shut up, little boy," the man holding Dick says and squeezes harder. Dick lets out a cry of pain.

"Dick!" I say, and run toward him, but the other goon Dick handsprung over catches me.

The pervert actually touched me.

"Catwoman was pretty sexy, but you're a looker yourself. How old are you? Fifteen, sixteen? You could do better than that asshole over there," the man nods toward Dick, who is still groaning in pain.

"Sara! Let her go, you bastard!" he struggles against the large man's grip, but to avail. It earns him a punch in the face as well. He goes limp, but I can tell he's breathing.

"So, he your lover? We'll fix you up, girl, won't we boys?" he laughs, a maniacal, sadistic laugh. The laugh of a rapist. The laugh of a man who does very, very bad things. This must have been what Dick was talking about when he said that dangerous people roam the streets. Where's Batman and Robin when you need them?

I won't stand for it.

When the big man holding me touches my face again, I bite his finger, and reels back letting me go for a few seconds. Plenty of time. He recuperates quickly, however, and sends a punch flying toward my gut.

"You bitch!"

Time slows down.

I look around. Dick is slowly yelling and I can see that he's struggling like a madman against his meaty binds. The man's fist is gradually getting closer to my stomach, and I have all the time in the world to stop it. I decide to surprise him.

I catch his fist in mid-air and as soon my skin makes contact with his, time returns to normal. I smile. Dick looks astonished, then he smiles too. He uses the goon holding him's surprise against him. He reels a powerful elbow into the goon's stomach, and the goon falls. A perfectly placed kick to the head knocks him out, but causes no brain damage.

Meanwhile, I am occupied with my own duties.

The man whose fist I caught is still sitting there, looking like an idiot.

"Yeah, I'm the bitch who beat your ass," I say fiercely.

I land a knee in the man's stomach sending him backwards, but he rises, however unsteadily. I look around, and he charges at me like a bull. A dumb bull, that is. I jump to the fire escape above me, and let him pass harmlessly below me. Dick pushes him back toward me, giving me a thumbs up. I smile, and climb up the ladder a bit. Then as the man charges at me again, I launch myself at him, my leg outstretched in a judo kick. It lands spot-on his face, and I hear a sickening crack. I broke his nose.

When I land, I run over to him.

"Even though you deserved it, I didn't mean to break your nose. Sorry about that," I say to his unconscious body.

Dick smiles at me, and I put his arm over my shoulder, and we start back on our way to Dick's car.

"Hey, where'd you learn to fight like that?" he asks.

"Where'd you learn to jump like that?" I retort.

"Fair enough. I'll explain when we get home,"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, did you like the most nondescriptive fight scene I've ever written? I hope you liked it anyway, and sorry about the cussing, but I thought would make the goons seem more real. I apologize if I offended anyone. R&R!**


	5. The Batcave

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry if you have been waiting on a chapter for TMTWLP because I've kind of left that story in the dust. However, it is not on hiatus and it is _most definitely _not discontinued. You can count on me to never leave any of my stories to the wolves. Or the depths and recesses of my mind, that is.**

* * *

We arrived at Wayne Manor in record time. In other words, I drove. Dick was enjoying the ride.

"Woohhhhooooo!" he yelled out the window, sticking his head out, then wincing from the pain the exertion caused him. I immediately stuck my hand out and onto his waist.

"That bull of a man broke a couple of your ribs. Don't move so much! We don't need them to puncture any of your internal organs," I said, returning my eyes to the busy Gotham streets.

"Oh, shush. I've been through worse. Trust me," he says, rolling his eyes, then looking sincerely at me. His baby blues piercing my sharp green.

I look him in the eyes as well. "I trust you," then I realize that I'm driving, and swerve to narrowly avoid a minivan speeding down the road the opposite direction.

"Woah!" I yelp, and I look to my right to see a jumbled Dick, laughing and wincing at the same time, on the verge of crying. From the laughter or the pain, I don't know. Probably both.

"Oh, sorry!" My eyes widen. He holds up a hand, and wipes his cheeks with the other.

"No, no..." he says in between laughs, "You're fine, it was that woman. You had the right a way," his laughs dwindling, I realize that they were probably causing him immense pain.

"Hey, you!" I point a finger right in Dick's face, "Don't you laugh again until we can get you looked at by Alfred."

He snickers a little bit, gains his composure, then loses it. I shake my head, then start to laugh with him, our happiness echoing into the air and into Gotham.

-(Back at Wayne Manor)-

**(Third person)**

"Well, Master Dick, you'll be fine," Alfred starts his sentence.

"Great! Then we can finally go get Two-Face! Right, Bruce?" the young Robin looks up at Bruce, expectantly. Bruce frowns and looks to Alfred.

"As I was _saying, _Master Dick you'll be fine...in a couple weeks," Alfred finishes, then wraps the rest of the gauze around Dick's midsection. Dick sits up and Bruce sets a light palm on his chest, pushing him down without hurting him.

"What?!" Dick says in dismay, "But we have to get Two-Face tonight! Bruce remember? He's putting his plan to kidnap the Commish tonight! He have to stop him!"

"I'll have to do this one solo, Dick," Bruce says softly.

The Batcave is silent. You could hear a batarang drop.

"But-" Dick stammers.

"You are in no condition to be fighting any-who's that?" Bruce turns around to see a certain someone standing at the stairs to go the main platform of the Batcave.

"Sara!" Dick says, grunting and sitting up. Alfred turns from his position at the small cabinet he brought all of his medical supplies in. He gasps. Bruce's face remains the same. As always.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I sure as crap want in,"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OH! SOMEWHAT OF A CLIFFIE. Enjoy it, let flow beneath your skin because I hope I got there. That's right, I HOPE i got under your skin...because that means you'll want to read the story more, now won't you! Yup. You will. So read and review or...or...the butler falls!**

**Alfred: Wait, what?**

**Me: I have an American speaking, British accented butler in my head? (Yes, I know American is NOT a language, I just know that a Brit of Alfred's type would not sound like what I just wrote. So there.)**

**Alfred: Ma'am? May I ask who you're talking to?**

**Me: Nope! This Author's Note is already too long, the conversations are meant to be had at the top of the chapter.**

**Alfred: Don't you have to apologize to them for the shortness of the chapter?**

**Me: Well, I would, but you just did it for me in your own fourth-wall reference. Thanks, man.**

**(Tell me in a review if you read all that in a British accent. I know I did. :D)**


	6. I Am Huntress

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey there! How are you! Good? Great. Me? Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking. What? You're not real? Oh, that's fine, I'm just typing this out so the audience can see it. You say this is getting to be boring? You're very right. **

**Toby: Anna, you are such a weirdo, you know that?**

**Me: \(O_O)/ (That's me rejoicing in a creeped out sort of way.)**

**Felix: Yes, yes, we have returned from the depths of Anna's mind, and are back to take our revenge!...Kidding! We're here to INSPIRE you. **

**Me: Felix, you got a haircut!**

**Felix: c: Why yes, I did.**

**Toby: Let's get on with it, the Audience probably doesn't even read the top A/N because they don't want to see the conversations you have with us. **

**Me: You're probably right...BUT WHO CARES. On with the show.**

**I UPDATED THE PICTURE FOR THIS STORY. DO YOU LIKE IT...TELL ME. PLEASE.**

* * *

Dick looked as if he had seen a ghost. His face was pale, and he was nervous as all get out. Alfred was looking fancy as he always did, but he looked as if he was about to flip out. Bruce, however, was the picture of composure. He looked the same as he always did. Surly, but still...Oh, I don't know...Brucey?

I think back to how I got down here.

_-Flashback- _::About ten minutes ago::

"_Goodbye, Mr. Kent! It was nice meeting you!" I call to the tall man walking out to his car in the Manor driveway. I close the door to the house and smile, leaning up against the back of it and slide down it to the floor. _

_I am still somewhat giddy from what happened with Dick and me. Where is Dick, anyway?_

_I walk around the house a little. The place is HUGE. I feel something coming from one of the rooms Dick took me into. A breeze. A drifting wind throughout the house. Where was that coming from? _

_I follow it and come to the Portrait Room. I look at the portrait of Thomas and Martha Wayne for a moment, thinking of what they may have been like when they were alive. Kind, probably. Nice._

_I walk around the perimeter of the room, trying to detect where the breeze was coming from. I finally deduce that it was emanating from the little space behind the grandfather clock that I had noticed before. It was opened again, and I could hear voices coming from down there. _

_Dick had told me not to go down there, and I would feel bad about going down there. But curiosity killed the cat, I supposed. Hopefully I'm not the cat._

_The walls around me slowly fade from drywall to the rocky earth that is underground. A cave. Even the carved stairs are made of the rock, and they are damp, making me shiver a little bit from my bare feet up. _

_I walk down around the spiraling staircase, and come to a large cavern. There sat three of the only people I know._

_-End Flashback-_

"So, what's going on?" I walk down the rest of the stairs and wrap my arms around myself, shivering a little bit. Whatever this place is, it's cold. Wet. And there's something flying up near the top of it, but it's too dark to see up there past the stalactites.

"I think you have a bat infestation," I nod up to the ceiling. "I'm aware," Bruce responds, walking over to the huge computer whose platform takes up most of the cavern. Alfred joins him at the computer, and I walk over to Dick. He looks at me.

"Welcome to the Batcave?" he says, unsure. The Batcave? What the heck?!

"Umm, the Batcave? Like, Batman, and stuff?" I ask him. He nods. I make the connection. Alfred can't be Batman, and Dick is a little too small, so that makes Bruce Batman and Dick Robin.

"You? You're...Robin," I say, putting my hands on my hips. Wow, the guy I just went on a date with is Robin. The man I'm staying with is Batman. This is probably the safest house in Gotham at the moment.

"Well, I want in! This Two-Face character! Bruce I can stand in for Dick for a while!" I cry ecstatically. He looks down. Then he turns slowly in the chair in front of the computer, a solemn look in his bright eyes.

"It's too dangerous, you have no fighting experience, and you have no idea how to use anything that I could use to teach you," Bruce continues, "You are too inexperienced."

Wow, what a bummer...but I'm not giving up. I look around the cave, at all of the various weapons and such that are contained in it, even at the vehicles and other means of transportation. My eyes come upon something that lights a spark inside me.

I walk to it, pick it up, and weigh it in my hands. The perfect weight. It balances like a charm. The string on is taught and ready to be pulled.

"A bow and arrow?" Dick questions.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Bruce asks me worriedly. He walks over to the stairway to where the archery range is.

"I don't really know, but this...this bow. It feels...right," I grab a singular arrow and nock it. I pull the string back, savoring the sound of it creaking. I smile and focus on my target. Once again, time slows down. The only things in the world are me and that bullseye sandbag. I let the arrow fly and cheer. The arrow is lodged right in the middle of the red circle in the middle of the bag.

"Yes!" Dick cries. Everyone looks at him, he quiets down.

Bruce does not seem impressed. "Where did you learn to shoot a bow and arrow?" he asks me.

"I don't know, it just came naturally to me I guess" I say, nocking another arrow and lettin it fly, and as it hits its mark, and I let loose a small cheer inside me.

"Bruce she can fight too. You should've seen her, she was flying through the air and giving out judo kicks like the mailman gives out mail," Dick gives Bruce the exact run-down of what happened not an hour ago.

"Looks like you do have some fighting skill, Sara, but can you utilize it in the field?" Bruce asks me.

"I don't know, I've only ever used it before tonight. Well, I guess I've used them before tonight, but of course my memory doesn't go back that far," I nock another arrow, and it hits its target dead-on.

"Well. We need someone to fight you. You wouldn't be very evenly matched with me, Dick is injured..." Bruce says, putting a hand to his chin, deep in thought.

"Bruce, I feel fine, I can fight her. I promise, and I won't exert myself too much," Dick pleads with his eyes to Bruce, and after a silent conversation between them, Bruce sighs and complies.

Dick and I stand apart from each other on the biggest platform in the cave. He's standing straight up, and I am doing the same, but when Bruce gives the okay, I go into a ready stance.

Dick runs at me, and smiles. I drop to the ground ad watch him fly over me, rolling and coming back up, facing me, but it's too late for him. I have already ran to him and jumped over him, landing on the side that he's not watching. I pin him on the ground, his face not two inches away from mine. He snickers, and I realize he has his feet on my stomach.

"Crap," I say as I sail over him, and onto my back. A hard landing. I shake it off. As he comes at me, time once again seems to slow down. A runs at me very slowly, and he does I move out of the way. It probably looked like agile movements to Bruce and he, but to me, it was simple walking. Time returns to normal as he turns around, looking very surprised. I run to knock him down, and pin him on the ground. He is powerless, and I cock, my fist, laughing.

"Like I could hit you" I say, climb up off of him, and pull him up.

"Niiiceee," he says, "But remember, I'm injured," he points a finger at me, and I pull it down.

"Blame it on the ribs, hmm?" I laugh.

"That was nice fighting, Sara, but the real question is: What else can you do?" Bruce smiles.

We run through fighting styles and bow and arrow tricks for hours, until at least midnight. Bruce pushes me to my limit, which he has come to know as very high limit. Dick doesn't seem angry that I'm taking his place on this outing, he actually seems happy about it to be honest. Like he's let something off his shoulders that has been bothering him. And to think I only met them this morning. What if I hadn't? I don't even want to think about that.

I breathe hard after another rigorous training exercise.

"You're...special, Sara. I think you've got the stuff," Bruce says, rubbing his arms, "But you can't go out like that. We only have a few hours to see what Lucius can come up with for you," he goes to phone, and I hear him say, "Lucius! I need your help on something..." before I can no longer hear him anymore.

Dick walks over to me, giddy.

"You're going out tonight, Sara! You get to work in the field!"

"Yeah, and I need a name..."

"Umm, well you fight with a bow and arrow," Dick points out, "What color do you want your suit to be?"

"Green," I confirm.

"Let me show you something," Dick leads me to a filing cabinet somewhere in the Batcave. When I give him a weird look, he says, "Backups of every file on the supercomputer," He pulls out a scrapbook type-thing, and flips to a picture of two men, both with bows and arrows on their backs, the older one smiling and the younger one looking surly. Like the opposite of Batman and Robin...with bows.

"This is Green Arrow and his partner Speedy," Dick says. "GA's daughter went missing a while back, and everyone's been searching for her..." he looks at me. I realize.

"You think it's me, don't you?" I say.

"Oh, I know it's you. You look just like him, Green Arrow that is. And the skills, the bow and arrow, the way green makes you feel comfortable, it all points to that," Dick says, closing the book.

"But he had a mask and a hood on, you don't know what he looks like," I counter.

"I've seen him before, Sara. I know who he really is. I'm really good friends with Speedy," he says, sighing.

"Does Bruce know?" I grumble, finally giving in to the fact that this man is my father.

"He's the world's greatest detective, Sara, I think he's figured it out," Dick laughs. I wonder what his name is, who he is. What he's like. Who's my mother? Do I have any brother or sisters, any best friends of my own?

"You're actually a good friend of Batgirl's as well,"

"Wait, does that mean I have my own superhero identity as well?" I question. Is that where I got these skills from or is just in my blood? I make him look into my eyes. His blues are shining even in the low light of the Batcave.

"Yes, you were...Huntress," **(A/N: Now I know there's a certain Miss Wayne who dressed in purple and carried a crossbow and called herself Huntress, but Bruce and Selina haven't "hooked" up yet.)**

"I guess that's a good name..." I'm thinking about how I'm going to ask Dick what me dad's name is, and when I can meet him. Oh, screw it.

"Dick," he looks at me, paying attention," I want to meet my father,"

"Okay," Dick replies, "We'll talk to Bruce,"

We walk through to the main pathway of the Batcave, and find Bruce back at his computer. He typing something into a smaller monitor next to him. Alfred is nowhere to be found, probably back up in the Manor.

"Bruce, Sara wants to see Green Arrow...ASAP," Bruce turns around when Dick says Green Arrow. It looks like a stand-off between the two, and before one of them can set the other on fire with just the power of his stare, I cut them off.

"Bruce, I just found out this guy is my father. He's my only connection to I was before, and I just want to see him as soon I can," I say, hoping Bruce will connect to me somehow, feeling sympaty or something along those lines.

"Lucius is working on something for you, and if I am correct about his handiwork, it should be done in a couple hours. That means you and I can be out and into Gotham around three, giving us plenty of time to go to the Commissioner's office and stake it out," I smile.

"How is my father connected to all of this?"

"We will ask him to accompany us," Bruce returns to his work. I look at Dick, a huge smile on my face. I get to not only meet my father, but work with him too? This is beginning to be the best day of my remembered life, and the only one too.

I piddle around and train a bit more until Bruce calls me to front and center. I run down the stairs to the Batcave from where I had been getting a drink in the kitchen. Dick follows.

I run onto the main platform an are stopped in my tracks by a large figure. Bruce.

Clad in the Batsuit, he looks EXTREMELY intimidating, but I assume that is the point of the suit, and get past it, thinking about only who is inside of it. Bruce. The guy who saved me. He's nice, not some bat-suited man who is going to hang you from a building from a flywire.

Well, he WILL do that, but only if you're bad. Watch out bad guys.

"Dick informed me that you've decided on the name Huntress. Once again," he grumbles, his voice very deep.

"Yes, sir, I have,"

"I took the liberty of making your suit green, and your bow that you prefer is still over in the archery range. Meet me at the Batmobile when you've retrieved it. You do not need the quiver. Lucius has fashioned you and stocked it with arrows," he orders and walks over the Batmobile. I walk calmly over to the range and grab the bow. Dick accompanies me. That guy follows me everywhere. He must feel protective of me.

"Now. You're going to have to ride in the Batmobile, and I will drive to Lucius's flat, where you will change and meet Green Arrow at the GCPD," Bruce -Batman- says when I come to him. I hop lightly in the passenger of the Batmobile, smiling at Dick.

"Be careful," he says.

"I'll try,' I reply right as the cover goes over the top of the car.

The ride there is very silent. Batman doesn't talk much. Ever. I hope my dad isn't like this.

We arrive at Lucius's flat in five minutes or less. Probably less. Batman drives into the large garage next to Lucius's house which I found out was his private garage.

Lucius is a tall, nice, kind-looking black man. He shakes my hand, and smiles at me when I meet him.

"My name is Lucius Fox, and you must be Sara," I nod and look at his salt and pepper hair. He hands me the suit, explaining what each part does. I take it all in stride, and points me to a door a few feet away. He says that is a bathroom where I may change from my current attire. I walk over there, and open and close the door.

There's a full-length mirror that I'm thankful for so that I can see what I look like when I'm done. I slowly put the suit on, and it fits like a glove.

Starting from my head, I wear a Robin Hood-esque hat, reminiscent of the one Speedy wears, except green. The feather coming out of the side is black. The upper body exposes my midriff, and covers my entire chest and arms. There's a thick line of black coming from my neck and it thickens until it wraps a little bit around my waist and stops. The sleeves stop at my wrists and leave my hands and fingers open for aiming the arrow on my bow. The legs of the suit are normal legs. Made of the same material as the rest of the suit is made out of. The same material Bruce's suit is made out of. There is a little bit of black here and there on the legs, but they mostly are green. My boots are black and are buckled. The quiver holds about a billion arrows, and fits on my back perfectly. I have my hair in a bun so it doesn't interfere with grabbing an arrow from my back. I grab an arrow, a normal old mundane arrow, but I do see some trick arrows in there as well. I nock it on my bow, which is thankfully black and matches my suit, and stare down the sight window. It fits perfectly along with the recurve bow it seems to be made for. I stick the arrow back in it's place. Last but not least, I have a simple black domino mask covering my eyes. You can see the green coming from them. I look fierce. Deadly. And happy.

I collapse the bow, and stick it my quiver. And no, I didn't know that the bow could that. I just figured it out.

"So, I take it you like the suit?" Lucius asks me.

"I do. Thank you, Mister Fox," I hug him. He hugs me awkwardly back. I laugh.

"Thank you, Lucius," Batman says, and hops into the Batmobile, which I have already entered. This suit allows a surprising amount of mobility.

After a few minutes, the excitement of getting to meet my father sets in.

I am going to meet my father, the Green Arrow.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So there you go! The answer to all of your questions. Right about now, my hands are killing me, so I'll leave you there, but there's still more to come! I hope you guys were alright with that fact that Sara is Ollie's daughter, and no she does not know that Oliver is his name, and no I do not know who her mother is yet. I want it to be Black Canary. I can say that. **


End file.
